Let's Forget
by Russian8once1psych7
Summary: Spoilers too Deez Nups (Lassiters wedding ep) Shawn is trying to make up for Juliet. He feels so bad he lied to her.


**Let's forget It**

Shawn looked at Gus, how could he have let this happen. No why him why did he have to screw up. He knew that he couldn't keep it a secret for long. He loved he why didn't he tell her the truth sooner like even 7 years ago sooner.

"I told you not to take it..."

"Gus shut up its not even that I mean its way bigger then that." Shawn said sitting on the couch in the psych office he hated himself.

"And?" Gus said sitting to his best friend.

"I love her and I lost her."

"You can get he back." Gus said he felt bad for Shawn but at the same time he did this himself. "Why don't you just forget about her for now."

"Gus I can't forget about it I lied to her me and you and even my dad know I am not a real psychic!" Shawn said almost in tears.

"You're going to fix this..." Not sure what else to even say.

"One huge thing our relationship was honesty and I blew that..." Shawn said thinking of the conversation him and his father had right before Juliet dumped him. "..I was going to purpose!" Gus's mouth dropped open.

"Really?"

"Yes of course Gus I was going to spend the rest of my life with her and I blew it."

"Go talk to her you live together."

"She kicked me out she hates me."

"Shawn she loves you she's just upset."

"What do I do..."

"Plan a romantic dinner and purpose?"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Shawn texted Juliet to meet at the end of the Pier, he had everything set. Candle lit dinner he had everyone in on this even Carlton who was suppose to be on his Honey Moon but Marlowe couldn't get away just yet. Around 7 o'clock that night Juliet met him at the pier.

"Shawn….." Juliet said shocked she new he has something planned, she was told to wear a nice dress which she did. The baby blue dress that he loved on her even though it was way out of her price range Maddie Spencer bought it for her.

"Please let me explain?" He said she sat down across the table from him.

"This is really nice Shawn." Juliet said sort of smiling something she hasn't done in a while.

"I am sorry…." Shawn said he knew that wouldn't cut it but still.

"I know Gus explained everything." She said. Shawn smiled a bit knowing his friend always had his back.

"I want you to know I really wanted to tell you."

"I know."

"You know honesty and trust means everything to me."

"I know it does Juliet. I love you that is one thing I never lied about." Shawn said Juliet looked out into the harbor.

"I love you too Shawn. I am sorry I threw the drink at you."

"I deserved it." Shanw said he looked at Juliet. He was so happy to see her.

"You can move back in too Shawn."

"You sure?" He asked Juliet laughed.

"Yes Shawn I want you to move back."

"Juliet." Shawn said he reached to hold her hand across the table. He then kept hold with one hand and bent down and pulled the little box out of his jacket. Juleit gasped the man she loved was on one knee infront of her.

"Oh Shawn."

"Juliet I screwed up I know I didn't deserve you but I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you if you will have me. Will you marry me?" He asked opening the box with a 3 dimond ring.

"Shawn"

"Please don't say no please I love you."

"Yes Yes Yes….I don't care if you lied to me well I do just promise you won't lie to me anymore."

"I won't I promise I will never lie to you again…..Carlton and Vick don't know why we fought right?"

"No of course not I wouldn't tell them I was mad but it's your secret and even though you basically lying your…." Shawn interrupted her by kissing her, he pulled back.

"What was that for?"

"As much as I love you talking I wanted to kiss my Fiancé!" He said with a smile. They sat there watching the sun set "Fiancé I like the sound of that." Juliet said with a smile.

"Let's just forget about our argument okay." Juliet said.

"But Jules I feel…."

"Shawn forget it put it behind us."

"I love you Jules." Shawn said kissing her again looking behind her he saw Gus, Lassiter, Marlowe, and Henry standing at one of the docks.

**Okay I couldn't help myself for writing this I hope you guys all liked it, I really do hope Shules will be okay!**

**Lauren :)**


End file.
